Missions
Missions are one of the three possible ways of winning Fusion Matter and unique items. All of the missions depend on the player's level. They are handed out by the Cartoon Network characters on the game and normally consist of or a combination of the following goals, being timed or not: *Touch a certain point of the map. *Talk to another NPC. *Defeat a number of certain enemies. *Deliver an invisible item. Missions are stored in the journal after being completed. The journal divides the missions into 3 types: *Nano Missions - Information about a Fusion shall be sent to you via email. After completing a Nano Mission, you will be rewarded with the appropriate nano, and your level will increase by 1. *Guide Missions - Guide Missions give you sets of items (Guide Mission Rewards), based on your current guide. They effect the plot of your game, and each guide has a different goal, which your guide missions will generally help them accomplish. *World Missions - Missions given by different NPC objects in your area. By completing missions you are awarded Taros (Fusionfall Currency), Fusion Matter (EXP points used for making nanos) and/or an item or C.R.A.T.E. (via a C.R.A.T.E. when opened becomes an item). The active journal has space for 1 Nano Mission, 1 Guide Mission and up to 4 World Missions at a time. Nano Missions are sequential, meaning that the next one can't be acquired until the current one has been resolved (and even so not until the required amount of Fusion Matter has been reached). Guide Missions top at the current level of the character, therefore no new Guide Missions can be added to the journal until the character levels up or changes Guides to one in a lower level of completion. If Guides are changed before completing the current Guide Mission, the mission will be deleted and it must be started again after changing the Guide back to the first one. Nano Missions Guide Missions 000Transmitter Critters00NormalNumbuh TwoTech Square (The Future) 316Shock and Ow01EasyComputressSector V (The Future) 311Spawn Spree01EasyComputressSector V (The Future) 320Black Out Blitz02EasyMandarkGenius Grove (The Future) 329Comic Capers02NormalButtercupSector V (The Future) 325Dawn of the Spawn02NormalNumbuh FiveSector V (The Future) 327Going Places02EasyNumbuh FiveSector V (The Future) 317Gum Drop02NormalNumbuh FiveSector V (The Future) 314Map Trap02EasyButtercupSector V (The Future) 313Neighborhood Watch02NormalNumbuh TwoSector V (The Future) 315Pokey Protection02NormalButtercupSector V (The Future) 328Robbing the Toppings02NormalButtercupSector V (The Future) 312Tech Support02EasyNumbuh TwoSector V (The Future) 326Band of Bandits03NormalNumbuh FiveSector V (The Future) 330Candy Jarrr!03NormalLicorice LipsCandy Cove (The Future) 318Eddy Money03NormalEddyPeach Creek Commons (The Future) 319Get the Goods03EasyEddyPeach Creek Commons (The Future) 321Hot Potato03EasyEduardoPeach Creek Commons (The Future) 331Picnic Patrol03NormalEduardoPeach Creek Commons (The Future) 332Trailer Trash03NormalEddyPeach Creek Commons (The Future) 339Meet Mandark04EasyMandroid M-80Peach Creek Estates (The Future) 322Messages Across Time04EasyMandarkGenius Grove (The Future) 323Jack and the Giant Robot04EasySamurai JackGoat's Junk Yard (The Future) 324Raptor Rampage04EasySamurai JackGoat's Junk Yard (The Future) 080Blossom's Picnic Panic (Part 1 of 4)04NormalBlossomSector V 077Helping Numbuh Two (Part 1 of 3)04EasyNumbuh TwoSector V 078Helping Numbuh Two (Part 2 of 3)04EasyNumbuh TwoSector V 079Helping Numbuh Two (Part 3 of 3)04NormalNumbuh TwoSector V 005Master of Dishaster04NormalNumbuh TwoSector V 026The Nano Project (Part 1 of 3)04EasyRanger MelissaSector V 027The Nano Project (Part 2 of 3)04EasyRanger MelissaSector V 081Blossom's Picnic Panic (Part 2 of 4)05EasyBlossomSector V 085Junior Hijinks (Part 1 of 2)05NormalBlossomSector V 086Junior Hijinks (Part 2 of 2)05NormalBlossomSector V 253The Littlest Fusion (Part 1 of 3)05NormalNumbuh FiveGenius Grove 254The Littlest Fusion (Part 2 of 3)05EasyNumbuh FiveGenius Grove 255The Littlest Fusion (Part 3 of 3)05HardBlossomSector V 082Blossom's Picnic Panic (Part 3 of 4)06NormalProfessor UtoniumGenius Grove 256Edd's Thingamajig (Part 1 of 3)06NormalEddPeach Creek Commons 257Edd's Thingamajig (Part 2 of 3)06NormalEddPeach Creek Commons 094Extra Fizzy Flying Fusion (Part 1 of 4)06NormalEddPeach Creek Commons 095Extra Fizzy Flying Fusion (Part 2 of 4)06NormalMarie KankerPeach Creek Commons 096Extra Fizzy Flying Fusion (Part 3 of 4)06EasyEddyPeach Creek Commons 097Extra Fizzy Flying Fusion (Part 4 of 4)06HardLee KankerPeach Creek Commons 266Hairy Chest Test06NormalRanger JoeyPeach Creek Commons 014Hamburger Helper06EasyMarie KankerPeach Creek Commons 012Lee Kanker Likes You! (Part 1 of 3)06EasyLee KankerPeach Creek Commons 237Looking for Big Ed (Part 1 of 2)06EasyEddPeach Creek Commons 016Marie's Schemes (Part 1 of 2)06EasyMarie KankerPeach Creek Commons 236New Creep in Town (Part 1 of 3)06EasyEddyPeach Creek Commons 030Peach Creek to Foster's (Part 1 of 5)06EasyRanger JoeyPeach Creek Commons 036Peach Creek to Foster's (Part 2 of 5)06NormalRanger JoeyPeach Creek Commons 042Peach Creek to Foster's (Part 3 of 5)06NormalRanger JoeyPeach Creek Commons 032Peach Creek to Foster's (Part 4 of 5)06EasyRanger JoeyPeach Creek Commons 033Peach Creek to Foster's (Part 5 of 5)06EasyRanger JoeyPeach Creek Commons 084Rabid Transport06NormalNumbuh TwoSector V 235Ring and Run06EasySherri BirdSector V 029The Nano Project (Part 3 of 3)06EasyRanger MelissaSector V 092Avenge the Sweet Revenge (Part 1 of 3)07EasyStickybeardCandy Cove 093Avenge the Sweet Revenge (Part 2 of 3)07HardStickybeardCandy Cove 083Blossom's Picnic Panic (Part 4 of 4)07NormalProfessor UtoniumGenius Grove 001Dee Dee's Dilemmas (Part 1 of 4)07EasyDeeDeeGenius Grove 002Dee Dee's Dilemmas (Part 2 of 4)07EasyDeeDeeGenius Grove 003Dee Dee's Dilemmas (Part 3 of 4)07NormalDeeDeeGenius Grove 004Dee Dee's Dilemmas (Part 4 of 4)07EasyDeeDeeGenius Grove 034Genius Groves, Candy Coves (Part 1 of 5)07EasyRanger JoeyPeach Creek Commons 028Genius Groves, Candy Coves (Part 2 of 5)07NormalRanger JoeyPeach Creek Commons 025Genius Groves, Candy Coves (Part 3 of 5)07EasyRanger JoeyPeach Creek Commons 031Genius Groves, Candy Coves (Part 4 of 5)07EasyRanger JoeyPeach Creek Commons 098Laboratory Safety (Part 1 of 3)07NormalDeeDeeGenius Grove 099Laboratory Safety (Part 2 of 3)07NormalDeeDeeGenius Grove 100Laboratory Safety (Part 3 of 3)07NormalNumbuh FiveGenius Grove 087Lawbreakers & Jawbreakers (Part 1 of 5)07NormalNumbuh TwoSector V 088Lawbreakers & Jawbreakers (Part 2 of 5)07NormalNumbuh TwoSector V 089Lawbreakers & Jawbreakers (Part 3 of 5)07NormalEddyPeach Creek Commons 090Lawbreakers & Jawbreakers (Part 4 of 5)07NormalWiltPeach Creek Commons 091Lawbreakers & Jawbreakers (Part 5 of 5)07NormalWiltPeach Creek Commons 232Lip Service07NormalLicorice LipsCandy Cove 017Marie's Schemes (Part 2 of 2)07NormalMarie KankerPeach Creek Commons 265Pirate Love07NormalJellybean JaneCandy Cove 252Avenge the Sweet Revenge (Part 3 of 3)08NormalBrittle ButterCandy Cove 258Edd's Thingamajig (Part 3 of 3)08HardEddPeach Creek Commons 104Favors for Father (Part 1 of 3)08NormalFatherPeach Creek Commons 105Favors for Father (Part 2 of 3)08NormalFatherPeach Creek Commons 106Favors for Father (Part 3 of 3)08EasyFatherPeach Creek Commons 009Hands on a Hard Drive (Part 1 of 2)08NormalCoopGoat's Junk Yard 259Make a Wish08EasyHimEndsville 101Of Fathers and Fusions (Part 1 of 3)08NormalProfessor UtoniumGenius Grove 102Of Fathers and Fusions (Part 2 of 3)08NormalFatherPeach Creek Commons 103Of Fathers and Fusions (Part 3 of 3)08NormalProfessor UtoniumGenius Grove 107One Spooky Fusion (Part 1 of 4)08EasyProfessor UtoniumGenius Grove 261Pirate's Wish08EasyStickybeardCandy Cove 262The Thromnambular Saga (Part 1 of 9)08NormalThromnambular IEternal Vistas 263The Thromnambular Saga (Part 2 of 9)08HardThromnambular IIGenius Grove 264The Thromnambular Saga (Part 3 of 9)08NormalThromnambular IIIGoat's Junk Yard 260Wish Upon a Weirdo08EasyBillyEndsville 037Genius Groves, Candy Coves (Part 5 of 5)09NormalRanger JoeyPeach Creek Commons 111Gooey Junk (Part 1 of 2)09EasyNumbuh TwoSector V 112Gooey Junk (Part 2 of 2)09NormalCoopGoat's Junk Yard 006Hangin' with the Coopster (Part 1 of 3)09EasyCoopGoat's Junk Yard 007Hangin' with the Coopster (Part 2 of 3)09EasyCoopGoat's Junk Yard 008Hangin' with the Coopster (Part 3 of 3)09NormalCoopGoat's Junk Yard 238New Creep in Town (Part 2 of 3)09NormalProfessor UtoniumGenius Grove 108One Spooky Fusion (Part 2 of 4)09NormalHimEndsville 109One Spooky Fusion (Part 3 of 4)09EasyHimEndsville 110One Spooky Fusion (Part 4 of 4)09NormalHimEndsville 011Xtra Large Fusion (Part 1 of 2)09NormalCoopGoat's Junk Yard 241Double Fusion Trouble (Part 1 of 5)10EasyNumbuh FiveGenius Grove 242Double Fusion Trouble (Part 2 of 5)10NormalDexbot Q-60Nuclear Plant 228Eduardo and the Pirates (Part 1 of 4)10NormalEduardoFoster's Home 229Eduardo and the Pirates (Part 2 of 4)10NormalEduardoFoster's Home 230Eduardo and the Pirates (Part 3 of 4)10EasyEduardoFoster's Home 231Eduardo and the Pirates (Part 4 of 4)10HardStickybeardCandy Cove 116Imaginary Reinforcements (Part 1 of 4)10EasyFrankieFoster's Home 117Imaginary Reinforcements (Part 2 of 4)10NormalMr. HerrimanFoster's Home 118Imaginary Reinforcements (Part 3 of 4)10EasyEddyPeach Creek Commons 119Imaginary Reinforcements (Part 4 of 4)10HardFrankieFoster's Home 013Lee Kanker Likes You! (Part 2 of 3)10NormalLee KankerPeach Creek Commons 247The Fraudulent Frankie (Part 1 of 5)10EasyEduardoFoster's Home 248The Fraudulent Frankie (Part 2 of 5)10EasyMr. HerrimanFoster's Home 250The Fraudulent Frankie (Part 3 of 5)10NormalWiltPeach Creek Commons 249The Fraudulent Frankie (Part 4 of 5)10EasyWiltPeach Creek Commons 251The Fraudulent Frankie (Part 5 of 5)10HardFrankieFoster's Home 035Welcome to Endsville (Part 1 of 5)10NormalRanger JoeyPeach Creek Commons 038Welcome to Endsville (Part 2 of 5)10NormalRanger JoeyPeach Creek Commons 039Welcome to Endsville (Part 3 of 5)10NormalRanger JoeyPeach Creek Commons 040Welcome to Endsville (Part 4 of 5)10NormalRanger JoeyPeach Creek Commons 041Welcome to Endsville (Part 5 of 5)10NormalRanger JoeyPeach Creek Commons 246Xtra Large Fusion (Part 2 of 2)10HardCoopGoat's Junk Yard 113Billy's Baloney (Part 1 of 3)11HardBillyEndsville 114Billy's Baloney (Part 2 of 3)11NormalBillyEndsville 115Billy's Baloney (Part 3 of 3)11HardBillyEndsville 243Double Fusion Trouble (Part 3 of 5)11NormalDexbot Q-60Nuclear Plant 061Hello From Camp Kidney! (Part 1 of 2)11EasySpencer SpidermonkeyCamp Kidney 062Hello From Camp Kidney! (Part 2 of 2)11EasySpencer SpidermonkeyCamp Kidney 184Imaginary Fusions (Part 1 of 5)11NormalMr. HerrimanFoster's Home 185Imaginary Fusions (Part 2 of 5)11NormalMr. HerrimanFoster's Home 240Looking for Big Ed (Part 2 of 2)11NormalEddyPeach Creek Commons 239New Creep in Town (Part 3 of 3)11HardDeeDeeGenius Grove 120Nuclear Bore (Part 1 of 2)11NormalNumbuh FiveGenius Grove 121Nuclear Bore (Part 2 of 2)11HardProfessor UtoniumGenius Grove 122Beautification Mutation (Part 1 of 6)12EasyBillyEndsville 123Beautification Mutation (Part 2 of 6)12NormalBillyEndsville 124Beautification Mutation (Part 3 of 6)12NormalProfessor UtoniumGenius Grove 125Beautification Mutation (Part 4 of 6)12NormalProfessor UtoniumGenius Grove 126Beautification Mutation (Part 5 of 6)12NormalWiltPeach Creek Commons 127Beautification Mutation (Part 6 of 6)12HardWiltPeach Creek Commons 244Double Fusion Trouble (Part 4 of 5)12NormalDexbot Q-60Nuclear Plant 245Double Fusion Trouble (Part 5 of 5)12HardDexbot Q-60Nuclear Plant 010Hands on a Hard Drive (Part 2 of 2)12HardCoopGoat's Junk Yard 186Imaginary Fusions (Part 3 of 5)12NormalToiletnatorCamp Kidney 015Lee Kanker Likes You! (Part 3 of 3)12NormalLee KankerPeach Creek Commons 128Mayor's Assistant (Part 1 of 2)12EasyBlossomSector V 129Mayor's Assistant (Part 2 of 2)12NormalMayorCity Hall 233The Darwin Rewards (Part 1 of 2)12EasyDeeDeeGenius Grove 234The Darwin Rewards (Part 2 of 2)12HardBobby BaboonHabitat Homes 299Toiletnator's Tomfoolery (Part 1 of 5)12NormalToiletnatorCamp Kidney 306Destroy Them All13EasyBillyEndsville 130Getting Dizzy With It (Part 1 of 3)13NormalMayorCity Hall 131Getting Dizzy With It (Part 2 of 3)13HardBlooCity Point 132Getting Dizzy With It (Part 3 of 3)13NormalBlooCity Point 043Going Downtown (Part 1 of 4)13NormalDexbot Q-12City Station 046Going Downtown (Part 2 of 4)13NormalDexbot Q-12City Station 047Going Downtown (Part 3 of 4)13NormalDexbot Q-12City Station 051Going Downtown (Part 4 of 4)13NormalDexbot Q-12City Station 187Imaginary Fusions (Part 4 of 5)13HardFrankieFoster's Home 188Imaginary Fusions (Part 5 of 5)13HardFrankieFoster's Home 281Jungle Delivery13EasyNumbuh 311City Point 307Nano Support13EasyNumbuh 311City Point 308Teen Dream13EasyPrincessTownsville Center 063The Jungle Outpost Gang (Part 1 of 5)13EasySpencer SpidermonkeyCamp Kidney 064The Jungle Outpost Gang (Part 2 of 5)13EasySpencer SpidermonkeyCamp Kidney 065The Jungle Outpost Gang (Part 3 of 5)13EasySpencer SpidermonkeyCamp Kidney 066The Jungle Outpost Gang (Part 4 of 5)13EasySpencer SpidermonkeyCamp Kidney 067The Jungle Outpost Gang (Part 5 of 5)13EasySpencer SpidermonkeyCamp Kidney 284Vertical Limits (Part 1 of 2)13NormalDexbot Q-12City Station 285Vertical Limits (Part 2 of 2)13NormalDexbot Q-12City Station 267Water You Kidding? (Part 1 of 4)13NormalBlooCity Point 268Water You Kidding? (Part 2 of 4)13NormalBubblesCity Hall 269Water You Kidding? (Part 3 of 4)13NormalBlooCity Point 270Water You Kidding? (Part 4 of 4)13HardBlooCity Point 133What Makes a Monster (Part 1 of 3)13NormalBlooCity Point 134What Makes a Monster (Part 2 of 3)13NormalDexbot Q-12City Station 135What Makes a Monster (Part 3 of 3)13NormalDexbot Q-12City Station 136How to Date a Fusion (Part 1 of 5)14NormalNumbuh OneTownsville Park 137How to Date a Fusion (Part 2 of 5)14NormalButtercupMarquee Row 138How to Date a Fusion (Part 3 of 5)14NormalButtercupMarquee Row 139How to Date a Fusion (Part 4 of 5)14NormalAceMarquee Row 140How to Date a Fusion (Part 5 of 5)14HardAceMarquee Row 280I'm Still Standing14EasyButtercupMarquee Row 045Music and Mayhem (Part 1 of 5)14NormalDexbot Q-12City Station 044Music and Mayhem (Part 2 of 5)14NormalDexbot Q-12City Station 300Toiletnator's Tomfoolery (Part 2 of 5)14EasyToiletnatorCamp Kidney 301Toiletnator's Tomfoolery (Part 3 of 5)14NormalNumbuh FourMount Blackhead 302Toiletnator's Tomfoolery (Part 4 of 5)14NormalNumbuh ThreeMount Blackhead 303Toiletnator's Tomfoolery (Part 5 of 5)14EasyNumbuh ThreeMount Blackhead 189Treetop Troubles (Part 1 of 3)14NormalEdMount Blackhead 190Treetop Troubles (Part 2 of 3)14NormalNumbuh FourMount Blackhead 271Befriending Bubbles (Part 1 of 2)15NormalBubblesCity Hall 304Cleaning Up City Hall (Part 1 of 2)15NormalBubblesCity Hall 305Cleaning Up City Hall (Part 2 of 2)15NormalMayorCity Hall 141Fusion from Another Planet (Part 1 of 5)15NormalNumbuh OneTownsville Park 142Fusion from Another Planet (Part 2 of 5)15NormalPrincessTownsville Center 048Music and Mayhem (Part 3 of 5)15NormalDexbot Q-12City Station 049Music and Mayhem (Part 4 of 5)15NormalDexbot Q-12City Station 050Music and Mayhem (Part 5 of 5)15NormalDexbot Q-12City Station 192Mystery of the Meteor (Part 1 of 6)15NormalNumbuh ThreeMount Blackhead 193Mystery of the Meteor (Part 2 of 6)15NormalFuzzy LumkinsLeakey Lake 340The Book of Prophecy (Part 1 of 5)15EasyMay KankerCamp Kidney 341The Book of Prophecy (Part 2 of 5)15EasyMay KankerCamp Kidney 342The Book of Prophecy (Part 3 of 5)15EasyGwenPimpleback Mountains 191Treetop Troubles (Part 3 of 3)15NormalNumbuh ThreeMount Blackhead 279What the Dill?15NormalMayorCity Hall 052Wilderness Express (Part 1 of 3)15EasyMandroid M-99City Station 286A Wee Wish16NormalThe ScotsmanTownsville Park 272Befriending Bubbles (Part 2 of 2)16NormalBubblesCity Hall 143Fusion from Another Planet (Part 3 of 5)16NormalPrincessTownsville Center 144Fusion from Another Planet (Part 4 of 5)16NormalGrandpa MaxTownsville Park 145Fusion from Another Planet (Part 5 of 5)16HardGrandpa MaxTownsville Park 309Hostile Takeover16EasyPrincessTownsville Center 146Numbuh One Fan (Part 1 of 2)16NormalNumbuh OneTownsville Park 147Numbuh One Fan (Part 2 of 2)16NormalNumbuh OneTownsville Park 273Plumber's Helper (Part 1 of 3)16NormalGrandpa MaxTownsville Park 277Plumber's Helper (Part 2 of 3)16NormalGrandpa MaxTownsville Park 278Plumber's Helper (Part 3 of 3)16NormalGrandpa MaxTownsville Park 274Scotsman's Best Friend (Part 1 of 3)16NormalThe ScotsmanTownsville Park 275Scotsman's Best Friend (Part 2 of 3)16NormalThe ScotsmanTownsville Park 276Scotsman's Best Friend (Part 3 of 3)16HardThe ScotsmanTownsville Park 343The Book of Prophecy (Part 4 of 5)16EasyEdMount Blackhead 344The Book of Prophecy (Part 5 of 5)16EasyGwenPimpleback Mountains 289The Thromnambular Saga (Part 4 of 9)16NormalThromnambular IVCity Hall 151A Fusion In Our Midst (Part 1 of 4)17NormalNumbuh OneTownsville Park 152A Fusion In Our Midst (Part 2 of 4)17NormalNumbuh OneTownsville Park 345A Rune with a View (Part 1 of 5)17EasyGwenPimpleback Mountains 346A Rune with a View (Part 2 of 5)17EasyGrimOrchid Bay 347A Rune with a View (Part 3 of 5)17EasyGwenPimpleback Mountains 148Fusion by the Sea (Part 1 of 3)17NormalBubblesCity Hall 149Fusion by the Sea (Part 2 of 3)17EasyBubblesCity Hall 150Fusion by the Sea (Part 3 of 3)17HardBubblesCity Hall 194Mystery of the Meteor (Part 3 of 6)17NormalGwenPimpleback Mountains 195Mystery of the Meteor (Part 4 of 6)17NormalGwenPimpleback Mountains 196Mystery of the Meteor (Part 5 of 6)17NormalGwenPimpleback Mountains 282Orchid Bay Blitz (Part 1 of 2)17NormalMario SuperiorOrchid Bay 283Orchid Bay Blitz (Part 2 of 2)17NormalMario SuperiorOrchid Bay 287Skullburned17EasyGrimOrchid Bay 053Wilderness Express (Part 2 of 3)17EasyMandroid M-99City Station 054Wilderness Express (Part 3 of 3)17EasyMandroid M-99City Station 153A Fusion In Our Midst (Part 3 of 4)18NormalGrimOrchid Bay 154A Fusion In Our Midst (Part 4 of 4)18HardBillyEndsville 348A Rune with a View (Part 4 of 5)18EasyAgent GreenbergHaunted Ridge 349A Rune with a View (Part 5 of 5)18EasyGwenPimpleback Mountains 421Arrrmed Forces (Part 1 of 6)18NormalCaptain CaramelanieOrchid Bay 420Arrrmed Forces (Part 2 of 6)18NormalCaptain CaramelanieOrchid Bay 422Arrrmed Forces (Part 3 of 6)18NormalSugarnoseBravo Beach 423Arrrmed Forces (Part 4 of 6)18NormalSugarnoseBravo Beach 424Arrrmed Forces (Part 5 of 6)18EasySugarnoseBravo Beach 425Arrrmed Forces (Part 6 of 6)18HardBoston Creme TighBravo Beach 350Head to Totem (Part 1 of 5)18EasyGwenPimpleback Mountains 426SACT Attack (Part 1 of 4)18NormalAgent GreenbergHaunted Ridge 427SACT Attack (Part 2 of 4)18NormalAgent GreenbergHaunted Ridge 428SACT Attack (Part 3 of 4)18HardAgent GreenbergHaunted Ridge 429SACT Attack (Part 4 of 4)18HardAgent GreenbergHaunted Ridge 290The Thromnambular Saga (Part 5 of 9)18NormalThromnambular VBravo Beach 430Cool Drink Stink (Part 1 of 3)19EasyEdMount Blackhead 431Cool Drink Stink (Part 2 of 3)19NormalNumbuh FourMount Blackhead 432Cool Drink Stink (Part 3 of 3)19NormalNumbuh FourMount Blackhead 155Don't Fear the Reaper (Part 1 of 4)19NormalGrimOrchid Bay 156Don't Fear the Reaper (Part 2 of 4)19NormalGrimOrchid Bay 364Drop Your Weapons (Part 1 of 5)19EasyCocoMount Blackhead 365Drop Your Weapons (Part 2 of 5)19EasyButtercupMarquee Row 433Faux Coco (Part 1 of 3)19NormalMacMount Blackhead 434Faux Coco (Part 2 of 3)19NormalMacMount Blackhead 435Faux Coco (Part 3 of 3)19NormalMacMount Blackhead 436Grabba Grabba Hey19HardNumbuh ThreeMount Blackhead 351Head to Totem (Part 2 of 5)19EasyGwenPimpleback Mountains 352Head to Totem (Part 3 of 5)19EasyBenOffworld Plaza 197Mystery of the Meteor (Part 6 of 6)19HardMacMount Blackhead 405Nano Corruption Commotion (Part 1 of 6)19EasyDexterTech Square 157Don't Fear the Reaper (Part 3 of 4)20NormalMojo JojoMojo's Volcano 158Don't Fear the Reaper (Part 4 of 4)20HardGrimOrchid Bay 366Drop Your Weapons (Part 3 of 5)20EasyMandyDevil's Bluff 199Fusion Among the Ruins (Part 1 of 3)20NormalHexDevil's Bluff 200Fusion Among the Ruins (Part 2 of 3)20NormalMandyDevil's Bluff 201Fusion Among the Ruins (Part 3 of 3)20HardMandyDevil's Bluff 353Head to Totem (Part 4 of 5)20EasyMojo JojoMojo's Volcano 354Head to Totem (Part 5 of 5)20EasyBillyEndsville 159Making Friends with Mojo (Part 1 of 4)20NormalMojo JojoMojo's Volcano 296Monkeying Around20NormalBoomer BangoMojo's Volcano 406Nano Corruption Commotion (Part 2 of 6)20NormalMojo JojoMojo's Volcano 407Nano Corruption Commotion (Part 3 of 6)20EasyDexterTech Square 408Nano Corruption Commotion (Part 4 of 6)20EasyMandarkTech Square 409Nano Corruption Commotion (Part 5 of 6)20HardMandarkTech Square 410Nano Corruption Commotion (Part 6 of 6)20EasyDexterTech Square 355Non-Prophet Organization (Part 1 of 5)20EasyGwenPimpleback Mountains 356Non-Prophet Organization (Part 2 of 5)20EasyHexDevil's Bluff 357Non-Prophet Organization (Part 3 of 5)20EasyMandyDevil's Bluff 358Non-Prophet Organization (Part 4 of 5)20EasyMandyDevil's Bluff 058Tech Square Titans (Part 1 of 4)20EasyMandroid M-99City Station 367Drop Your Weapons (Part 4 of 5)21EasyHoss DelgadoDevil's Bluff 368Drop Your Weapons (Part 5 of 5)21EasyDexterTech Square 202Fusion Pirate's Pillage (Part 1 of 5)21EasyHoss DelgadoDevil's Bluff 160Making Friends with Mojo (Part 2 of 4)21NormalMojo JojoMojo's Volcano 161Making Friends with Mojo (Part 3 of 4)21HardMojo JojoMojo's Volcano 162Making Friends with Mojo (Part 4 of 4)21HardMojo JojoMojo's Volcano 359Non-Prophet Organization (Part 5 of 5)21EasyHoss DelgadoDevil's Bluff 068Stuff in Devil's Bluff (Part 1 of 3)21EasyBob O'GanooshMount Blackhead 069Stuff in Devil's Bluff (Part 2 of 3)21EasyBob O'GanooshMount Blackhead 070Stuff in Devil's Bluff (Part 3 of 3)21EasyBob O'GanooshMount Blackhead 297Computress Support (Part 1 of 2)22NormalComputressTech Square 298Computress Support (Part 2 of 2)22NormalComputressTech Square 163Dexter's Disaster (Part 1 of 4)22EasyDexterTech Square 164Dexter's Disaster (Part 2 of 4)22NormalDexterTech Square 165Dexter's Disaster (Part 3 of 4)22NormalDexterTech Square 166Dexter's Disaster (Part 4 of 4)22EasyDexterTech Square 203Fusion Pirate's Pillage (Part 2 of 5)22NormalHoss DelgadoDevil's Bluff 288Mag-Ick22NormalMandarkTech Square 167Mandark's Fusion Crush (Part 1 of 3)22EasyMandarkTech Square 168Mandark's Fusion Crush (Part 2 of 3)22NormalDeeDeeGenius Grove 169Mandark's Fusion Crush (Part 3 of 3)22HardDeeDeeGenius Grove 310Smarty Pants22EasyBoomer BangoMojo's Volcano 333Something Smells Clawful22NormalAgent DuffeyDevil's Bluff 170Stealing Secrets (Part 1 of 5)22HardMandarkTech Square 171Stealing Secrets (Part 2 of 5)22EasyMandarkTech Square 172Stealing Secrets (Part 3 of 5)22EasyMojo JojoMojo's Volcano 173Stealing Secrets (Part 4 of 5)22EasyComputressTech Square 174Stealing Secrets (Part 5 of 5)22HardComputressTech Square 055Tech Square Titans (Part 2 of 4)22EasyMandroid M-99City Station 056Tech Square Titans (Part 3 of 4)22EasyMandroid M-99City Station 057Tech Square Titans (Part 4 of 4)22EasyMandroid M-99City Station 291The Thromnambular Saga (Part 6 of 9)22NormalThromnambular VISteam Alley 175Dark Engine Days (Part 1 of 4)23NormalDexterTech Square 176Dark Engine Days (Part 2 of 4)23NormalVilgaxOffworld Plaza 177Dark Engine Days (Part 3 of 4)23NormalVilgaxOffworld Plaza 389Planetoid Fusion (Part 1 of 5)23EasyMojo JojoMojo's Volcano 390Planetoid Fusion (Part 2 of 5)23EasyMojo JojoMojo's Volcano 391Planetoid Fusion (Part 3 of 5)23EasyBenOffworld Plaza 392Planetoid Fusion (Part 4 of 5)23EasyDexterTech Square 393Planetoid Fusion (Part 5 of 5)23EasyDexterTech Square 360The Power of Prophecy (Part 1 of 4)23EasyCourageNowhere 361The Power of Prophecy (Part 2 of 4)23EasyVilgaxOffworld Plaza 362The Power of Prophecy (Part 3 of 4)23EasyJuniper LeeNowhere 363The Power of Prophecy (Part 4 of 4)23NormalJuniper LeeNowhere 336The Thromnambular Saga (Part 7 of 9)23NormalThromnambular VIIDevil's Canyon 071Where's Nowhere? (Part 1 of 3)23EasyBob O'GanooshMount Blackhead 072Where's Nowhere? (Part 2 of 3)23EasyBob O'GanooshMount Blackhead 073Where's Nowhere? (Part 3 of 3)23EasyBob O'GanooshMount Blackhead 292A History of Planet Fusion (Part 1 of 4)24NormalBenOffworld Plaza 293A History of Planet Fusion (Part 2 of 4)24NormalBenOffworld Plaza 294A History of Planet Fusion (Part 3 of 4)24NormalBenOffworld Plaza 295A History of Planet Fusion (Part 4 of 4)24EasyBenOffworld Plaza 179Bet on Ben (Part 1 of 5)24NormalBenOffworld Plaza 180Bet on Ben (Part 2 of 5)24NormalBenOffworld Plaza 181Bet on Ben (Part 3 of 5)24NormalVilgaxOffworld Plaza 182Bet on Ben (Part 4 of 5)24HardBenOffworld Plaza 183Bet on Ben (Part 5 of 5)24HardBenOffworld Plaza 369Building a Master Arsenal (Part 1 of 4)24EasyJuniper LeeNowhere 370Building a Master Arsenal (Part 2 of 4)24EasyJuniper LeeNowhere 371Building a Master Arsenal (Part 3 of 4)24EasyBenOffworld Plaza 178Dark Engine Days (Part 4 of 4)24HardVilgaxOffworld Plaza 394Defend the Defenses (Part 1 of 4)24EasyDexterTech Square 395Defend the Defenses (Part 2 of 4)24EasyMandarkTech Square 204Fusion Pirate's Pillage (Part 3 of 5)24NormalJuniper LeeNowhere 205Fusion Pirate's Pillage (Part 4 of 5)24NormalJuniper LeeNowhere 206Fusion Pirate's Pillage (Part 5 of 5)24HardJuniper LeeNowhere 059Space Port Pickups (Part 1 of 2)24EasyMandroid M-99City Station 060Space Port Pickups (Part 2 of 2)24EasyMandroid M-99City Station 401Avoid the Planetoid (Part 1 of 4)25EasyDexterTech Square 402Avoid the Planetoid (Part 2 of 4)25EasyCourageNowhere 403Avoid the Planetoid (Part 3 of 4)25EasyCocoMount Blackhead 372Building a Master Arsenal (Part 4 of 4)25EasyCocoMount Blackhead 021Chickens from Outer Space! (Part 1 of 3)25EasyGeneral TsoUpper Catacombs 022Chickens from Outer Space! (Part 2 of 3)25EasyGeneral TsoUpper Catacombs 396Defend the Defenses (Part 3 of 4)25EasyMandarkTech Square 397Defend the Defenses (Part 4 of 4)25EasyMandarkTech Square 198Don't Go, Coco (Part 1 of 4)25NormalMacMount Blackhead 207Don't Go, Coco (Part 2 of 4)25EasyHoss DelgadoDevil's Bluff 208Don't Go, Coco (Part 3 of 4)25NormalMacMount Blackhead 209Don't Go, Coco (Part 4 of 4)25HardCocoMount Blackhead 373Going Berserk (Part 1 of 5)25EasyKevinNowhere 374Going Berserk (Part 2 of 5)25EasyTetraxForsaken Valley 018Mutant Eggplants Attack! (Part 1 of 3)25EasyMel AnzanaLower Catacombs 398Tracking a Fusion (Part 1 of 3)25EasyVilgaxOffworld Plaza 399Tracking a Fusion (Part 2 of 3)25EasyVilgaxOffworld Plaza 400Tracking a Fusion (Part 3 of 3)25EasyCourageNowhere 334Armor Race26NormalPlumber CarolForgotten Falls 404Avoid the Planetoid (Part 4 of 4)26EasyCourageNowhere 023Chickens from Outer Space! (Part 3 of 3)26HardGeneral TsoUpper Catacombs 210Kevin Help Us (Part 1 of 3)26NormalKevinNowhere 211Kevin Help Us (Part 2 of 3)26EasyKevinNowhere 212Kevin Help Us (Part 3 of 3)26HardDexterTech Square 020Mutant Eggplants Attack! (Part 2 of 3)26NormalMel AnzanaLower Catacombs 019Mutant Eggplants Attack! (Part 3 of 3)26HardMel AnzanaLower Catacombs 213One Stinky Fusion (Part 1 of 3)26NormalNumbuh FourMount Blackhead 214One Stinky Fusion (Part 2 of 3)26NormalMacMount Blackhead 215One Stinky Fusion (Part 3 of 3)26HardNumbuh ThreeMount Blackhead 437Bootleg Boo-Boo (Part 1 of 2)27EasyPlumber CarolForgotten Falls 438Bootleg Boo-Boo (Part 2 of 2)27NormalPlumber CarolForgotten Falls 411Building a Better Monster (Part 1 of 4)27EasyMojo JojoMojo's Volcano 216Fusion on the Mountain (Part 1 of 3)27NormalNumbuh FourMount Blackhead 217Fusion on the Mountain (Part 2 of 3)27NormalNumbuh FourMount Blackhead 218Fusion on the Mountain (Part 3 of 3)27HardDexterTech Square 375Going Berserk (Part 3 of 5)27EasyTetraxForsaken Valley 439Macaw of the Wild (Part 1 of 3)27NormalJordan AlmondMonkey Foothills 440Macaw of the Wild (Part 2 of 3)27NormalTed NougatMonkey Foothills 441Macaw of the Wild (Part 3 of 3)27NormalJordan AlmondMonkey Foothills 337The Thromnambular Saga (Part 8 of 9)27NormalThromnambular VIIIMonkey Mountain 412Building a Better Monster (Part 2 of 4)28EasyTetraxForsaken Valley 074Completing the Project (Part 1 of 3)28EasyBob O'GanooshMount Blackhead 076Completing the Project (Part 2 of 3)28EasyBob O'GanooshMount Blackhead 376Going Berserk (Part 4 of 5)28EasyTetraxForsaken Valley 377Going Berserk (Part 5 of 5)28EasySamurai JackForsaken Valley 442LOCONUT (Part 1 of 5)28EasyNumbuh 621Monkey Mountain 443LOCONUT (Part 2 of 5)28NormalNumbuh 621Monkey Mountain 444LOCONUT (Part 3 of 5)28NormalPlumber CarolForgotten Falls 445LOCONUT (Part 4 of 5)28EasyNumbuh 621Monkey Mountain 446LOCONUT (Part 5 of 5)28EasyPlumber CarolForgotten Falls 447A Grave Mission29NormalA. Kwest's GravestoneEternal Meadows 413Building a Better Monster (Part 3 of 4)29EasyTetraxForsaken Valley 219Critical Mission (Part 1 of 2)29NormalTetraxForsaken Valley 378Demonic Business (Part 1 of 4)29EasyDemongoHuntor's Crest 414Building a Better Monster (Part 4 of 4)30EasyTetraxForsaken Valley 220Critical Mission (Part 2 of 2)30HardTetraxForsaken Valley 379Demonic Business (Part 2 of 4)30EasyDemongoHuntor's Crest 075Completing the Project (Part 3 of 3)31EasyBob O'GanooshMount Blackhead 221Control Center Assault (Part 1 of 4)31HardSamurai JackForsaken Valley 380Demonic Business (Part 3 of 4)31EasyDemongoHuntor's Crest 415Fusion Assembly Line (Part 1 of 5)31EasyTetraxForsaken Valley 222Control Center Assault (Part 2 of 4)32HardSamurai JackForsaken Valley 381Demonic Business (Part 4 of 4)32EasyDemongoHuntor's Crest 416Fusion Assembly Line (Part 2 of 5)32EasyTetraxForsaken Valley 223Control Center Assault (Part 3 of 4)33HardSamurai JackForsaken Valley 417Fusion Assembly Line (Part 3 of 5)33EasyTetraxForsaken Valley 335The Last Skull33NormalDemongoHuntor's Crest 382You Do Know Jack (Part 1 of 4)33EasySamurai JackForsaken Valley 224Control Center Assault (Part 4 of 4)34HardDemongoHuntor's Crest 418Fusion Assembly Line (Part 4 of 5)34EasyTetraxForsaken Valley 338The Thromnambular Saga (Part 9 of 9)34NormalThromnambular IXThe Precipice 383You Do Know Jack (Part 2 of 4)34EasySamurai JackForsaken Valley 225Fuse No More (Part 1 of 4)35HardDemongoHuntor's Crest 419Fusion Assembly Line (Part 5 of 5)35NormalTetraxForsaken Valley 384You Do Know Jack (Part 3 of 4)35EasySamurai JackForsaken Valley 385You Do Know Jack (Part 4 of 4)35EasySamurai JackForsaken Valley 386Wielding the Master Weapon (Part 1 of 3)36EasySamurai JackForsaken Valley 387Wielding the Master Weapon (Part 2 of 3)36EasySamurai JackForsaken Valley 388Wielding the Master Weapon (Part 3 of 3)36NormalSamurai JackForsaken Valley 226Fuse No More (Part 2 of 4)36HardSamurai JackForsaken Valley 227Fuse No More (Part 3 of 4)36HardSamurai JackForsaken Valley 024Fuse No More (Part 4 of 4)36HardSamurai JackForsaken Valley Category:Game Elements